memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo missions
This was a list of the Apollo program spacecraft. Each spacecraft was identified by an International Designator. Each mission had their own mission insignia. Save for Apollo 15, which was displayed also in a bar in Bozeman, Montana ( ), these insignias were displayed in the 602 Club on Earth in 2143 ( ). Apollo 1 Apollo 1 (NSSDC ID: N/A) was crewed by Roger B. Chaffee, Gus Grissom, and Edward Higgins White. :Apollo 1 was the scene of a tragic fire which killed the three astronauts and destroyed the command module. It would not be until a year had passed before the next manned mission was launched. For further information, see . Apollo 7 Apollo 7 (NSSDC ID: 1968-089) was crewed by Walter Cunnigham, Donn F. Eisele, and Wally Schirra. :Apollo 7's command/service module successfully orbited the Earth. For further information, see Apollo 8 Apollo 8 (NSSDC ID: 1968-018) was crewed by William Anders, Frank Borman, and Jim Lovell. A photo of Earth rising over Luna was photographed from this spacecraft and later seen in the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer ( remastered). :Apollo 8's command/service module successfully orbited Luna. For further information, see Apollo 9 ''Apollo 9 (NSSDC ID: 1969-018) was crewed by James McDivitt; David Scott, and Rusty Schweikart. :Apollo 9 successfully launched both the command/service module and the lunar module into Earth orbit, and marked for the first time that both modules were docked in space. Apollo 10 Apollo 10 (NSSDC ID: 1969-043) was crewed by Eugene Cernan, Thomas Patten Stafford, and John Young. :Apollo 10's command/service module and lunar module successfully orbited Luna. Apollo 11 Apollo 11 (NSSDC ID: 1969-059) was the first successful landing of humans on Luna. For details, see Apollo 11. Apollo 12 Apollo 12 (NSSDC ID: 1969-099) was crewed by Alan Bean, Richard F. Gordon, Jr., and Pete Conrad. :Apollo 12 landed in the Ocean of Storms, and the astronauts surveyed the landing site of Surveyor 3. For further information, see . Apollo 13 Apollo 13 (NSSDC ID: 1970-029) was the next mission in the Apollo program. The motto for this mission, Ex Luna, Scientia ("Knowledge, from Luna"), was changed for Starfleet Academy to Ex Astris, Scientia" ("Knowledge, from Stars"). ( , Star Trek Encyclopedia) :''Apollo 13 was crewed by Fred Haise, Jim Lovell, and Jack Swigert. The spacecraft suffered a catastrophic explosion enroute to Luna forcing cancellation of the planned lunar landing and a perilous return journey to Earth. The lunar module served as a makeshift shelter until the astronauts landed safely on Earth. The motto itself was a modification of a motte first used by the United States Navy: ''Ex scientia tridens ("From knowledge sea power"). For further information, see .'' Apollo 14 Apollo 14 (NSSDC ID: 1971 008) was crewed by Stuart Roosa, Edgar Mitchell, and Alan Shepard, :Apollo 14 landed in the Fra Mauro. Footage of Alan Shepard before the launch of Apollo 14 was in the opening credits of Star Trek: Enterprise. Apollo 15 Apollo 15 (NSSDC ID: 1971-063) was crewed by James Irwin, David Scott, and Alfred Worden. :Apollo 15 landed in the Hadley Rille. The astronauts explored the Rille by foot and by rover, a first in the program. For further information, see . Apollo 16 Apollo 16 (NSSDC ID: 1972-031) was crewed by Charles Duke, Ken Mattingly, and John Young. :Apollo 16 landed in the Descartes Highlands. For further information, see . Apollo 17 Apollo 17 (NSSDC ID: 1972-096) was crewed by Eugene Cernan, Ronald Evans, and Harrison Schmitt. :Apollo 17 landed in the Taurus-Littrow. This was the last manned mission to Luna. For further information, see . Background Footage of Apollo 4 (NSSDC ID: 1967-113a) was used for the launch sequence in .